Arcade/Heroes
Lore There are three factions within this setting: the Gamers who are jumping into the gaming worlds, the natives of the game worlds, and rogue bosses who cause havoc in the game worlds. There are also variations within those factions. , , and are the Holy Gaming Trinity, the goddesses of RGB destined to "save the game", while , , are more rounded "players" who have only just arrived in the game-verse. Another examples are and , with Veigar being a being on his own level - messing with the game code at will, fully conscious of where he is and what he can do, while Blitzcrank charges around driven solely by a copy of Poro Roundup.Arcade intro lore * Site: 2015, 2016, 2017 ;Arcade Heroes * ** Owner of the mysterious six-million-point high score in the infamously difficult beat-em-up Demacia Vice, Ahri is a force of nature on the retro battlefields of Arcade World. Dashing between bosses before ripping them apart with her 8-bit magic, she's already earned the nickname “Queen of the Arcade.” * ** The fearless protagonist of a 1980s top-down shooter, Corki resists Veigar's battle bosses the same way he resists being shot down by thousands of glowing bullets—move fast, and shoot everything before it shoots him. * ** A skilled gamer transported to Arcade World by Veigar, Ezreal holds the world record for speedrunning the original version of Hyper Crystal Dungeon in 45 seconds, using a custom-made mobile controller. Veigar has made a terrible mistake. * ** An unlikely favorite among retro purists, Hecarim has remained one of the most popular characters of the arcade era. Now he stands against the combined forces of gaming's greatest villains, proving there's no hero more noble than a rainbow-shooting chrome centaur from 1978. * ** Miss Fortune (Sarah to her friends) is better known in the real world for holding the top scores in every shoot-em-up game ever created. In Arcade World, she's famed for earning those scores through whatever means necessary, willing to bring in any target for the right amount of points. * ** Riven's part-time job at an arcade mostly involved playing dance simulators after her manager went home. Digitally transported to Arcade World by even scarier bosses, she's now using her moves (and some gear from her favorite RPG) to tear up Veigar's regime, one enemy at a time. * ** Being forcefully transported from the real world to fight an army of evil video game bosses is no sweat for Sona. She was the first person to beat Keyboard Solo 4's ultra solo mode on nightmare difficulty—a feat that, by the developers' own admission, should not have been possible. Trivia General= * Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup game was released in conjunction with the release of Arcade 2015 skins. * is only obtainable through special events through a code, such as PAX, but has been recently made available during the release of Arcade 2015 skins. * , , and bare some similarities to . |-|Skins= Ahri ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Ahri Blitzcrank BattleBossSkin.jpg|Arcade Riven Corki ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Corki Ezreal ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Ezreal Hecarim ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Hecarim Miss Fortune ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Miss Fortune Sona ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Sona Media Music= ;Related Music Bit Rush Arcade Ahri - Login Screen| Arcade Summoner's Rift Music| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Arcade PRESS START| |-|Gallery= The Final Boss approaches.jpg|Final Boss approaches promo Arcade splash concept 01.jpg|Arcade Splash Concept 1 Arcade splash concept 02.jpg|Arcade Splash Concept 2 Arcade splash concept 03.jpg|Arcade Splash Concept 3 Arcade splash concept 05.jpg|Arcade Splash Concept 4 Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade 2015 promo Riven Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade Riven promo Sona Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Sona pixalated Riven Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Riven pixalated Miss Fortune Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Miss Fortune pixalated Hecarim Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Hecarim pixalated Blitzcrank Battle Boss pixel.png|Battle Boss Blitzcrank Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift promotional art Corki Arcade concept.jpg|Arcade Corki Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) LoL VFX concept 01.jpg|Arcade Corki Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Corki Arcade Chroma concept 01.jpg|Arcade Corki Chroma Concept (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Ezreal Arcade concept.jpg|Arcade Ezreal Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Ahri Arcade pixel.gif|Arcade Ahri pixalated Corki Arcade pixel.gif|Arcade Corki pixalated Ezreal Arcade pixel.gif|Arcade Ezreal pixalated Arcade Select pixel 2.jpg|Arcade Select screen Arcade 2017 Promo.jpg|Arcade 2017 promo Arcade Rift Background.png|Summoner's Rift Arcade loading background Arcade_Select_pixel_1.gif|Arcade Character Select Screen |-|Summoner Icons= Poro Cosplay profileicon.png|Poro Cosplay Poro Love profileicon.png|Poro Love Arcade Corki profileicon.png|Arcade Corki Arcade Ahri profileicon.png|Arcade Ahri Arcade Ezreal profileicon.png|Arcade Ezreal Power Up profileicon.png|Power Up Icon Arcade Poro profileicon.png|Arcade Poro New Level profileicon.png|Silver Catridge Gold Edition Baron profileicon.png|Golden Catridge |-|Ward Skins= GAME ON Ward.png|GAME ON Ward Category:Ahri Category:Corki Category:Ezreal Category:Hecarim Category:Riven Category:Miss Fortune Category:Sona Category:Alternate Universe